1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a defibrillator of the type having a pulse-generating device with at least three outputs to which electrodes are connectable for delivering defibrillation pulses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A defibrillator of this general type is known from German OS 41 10 402. In this known device, electrical impulses are simultaneously emitted across all electrodes, and pulse voltages can be set so there is a favorable distribution of current in the heart tissue. In order to limit the current in the event of a short-circuit, inductances are arranged in the pulse-generating discharge circuit, and the electrodes are supplied with biphasic pulses of current in the form of heavily damped oscillations.
A similar defibrillator is described in published European patent application 0574609. Electrodes, applied at different sites on the heart, are supplied with pulses with different starting times, pulse durations and/or pulse amplitudes, so the most favorable possible distribution of current is achieved in heart tissue.